the_detective_comics_collectivefandomcom-20200214-history
Batman
Batman is the caped crusader and protector of Gotham. Presiding over the rife with crime streets of Gotham with an iron fist, he is alternatively known as Bruce Wayne in his identity as billionaire playboy and philanthropist devoting his money to good causes. The son of Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne, his devotion to justice and good causes started when he was eight years old after the death of his parents. CEO of Wayne Enterprises and talented businessman to many, his influence is insurmountable. Biography Early Life Bruce Thomas Wayne was born on March 4th to Thomas and Martha Wayne in Gotham City, New Jersey. Bruce was born into a life of luxury with a butler and former MI-6 Agent, Alfred Pennyworth. When Bruce was younger, two weeks before the fateful events at Crime Alley, Bruce was playing with a friend of his when he had suddenly fallen into a well. When Bruce had fallen into that well, bats suddenly emerged terrifying Bruce to the point he had fainted until Alfred retrieved him. Bruce said that the bats had sparked a traumatic experience in his life that he would never forget two weeks prior to the death of his parents in Crime Alley. Losing his Parents Two weeks later, Bruce and his parents went to see ''The Mask of Zorro. A''nd when the show ended, the Waynes took a shortcut through a place known for muggings and murders known as Crime Alley and as they were close to getting to the end of the alley, Thomas was confronted by a mugger named Joe Chill and Thomas complied and handed Joe the wallet. As Joe retrieved it, his finger slipped on the trigger, shooting Thomas and to leave no witnesses, shot Martha as well leaving Bruce left in crime alley. As Bruce weeped, he heard the sounds of bats leaving the chimneys. For weeks, Bruce held a blind rage towards crime and the person that had killed his parents, remembering the incident for years to come in his lifetime. Teenage Years When Bruce had turned Eleven, he had graduated from middle school and went to high school at Gotham City Academy until his graduation at the age of Fourteen. Bruce applied for several colleges worldwide, travelling constantly thanks to the funding of Wayne Enterprises he was able to get into the most prestigious Ivy League Schools like Harvard and Valem, but went to multiple colleges like the University of Berlin where Bruce learned to read lips, make chemical formulas, criminal justice and law. He was able to graduate from the University of Berlin with a major in Criminal Justice. Young Adult Years Bruce graduated at the age of Seventeen and soon set foot back in Gotham. Bruce learned to fight from the greatest fighters in the world like Ted Grant and Richard Dragon. He was able to become a master escape artist through training with Giovanni Zatara. After Bruce's initial training, he traveled to Egypt to train with a famed russian scientist. Bruce was then trapped in the Sphinx and was given only three hours before he dies and Bruce was able to make a claw to claw his way out. League of Assassins After his training in Egypt, Bruce made a final journey to the Himalayan Mountains to seek out a famed group named "The League of Assassins", he climbed to their temple to meet Ra's Al Ghul, the immortal leader of The League of Assassins. For one year, Bruce was taught all forms of martial arts and was taught stealth tactics and how to plan out attacks. After Bruce's training, Bruce managed to escape the temple and flew back to Gotham to pursue his goals. Returning to Gotham Powers Abilities '''Peak Human Conditioning: '''Bruce Wayne is a highly talented and trained martial artist with the ability to perform many feats and abilities that would normally be considered impossible for the average human. With that being said, it is very important to consider his status as a human being. He is superhumanly strong and superhumanly gifted with the ability to escape from restraints that would normally seem superficially impossible for the normal human to escape from. His peak human conditioning has also allowed him to come off as extremely resilient and resistant against forces such as sickness, natural damage to his body, and many more forces of opposition. '''Escapology: '''Batman is highly trained in escapology and has even received assistance in the branch of escaping from multiple people who have trained him in the past. Skillful and sleek enough to escape from cuffs and containment facilities, Batman stands rivaled by only few in the branch of legitimate escapology without the assistance of his gadgets. '''Proficient Strategist: '''Batman is a proficient strategist in many areas with an exceptional capacity for lateral thinking that extends to battle tactics, making him very unpredictable. He has managed to find strategies that even apply to allowing him to take out the villains that fill the streets of Gotham, making him an unpredictable caped crusader and vigilante in the streets of Gotham and a hand to hand combatant with many skills in more than one category when it comes to his capacity to fight other opponents. '''Proficient Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Batman is a proficient hand to hand combatant with advanced hand to hand combat skills that surpass the average human's capacity for such means of combat. He has been schooled in various forms of combat in his long journey to becoming Batman prior to even putting on the costume and has received several years worth of teaching and schooling in many forms of combat. It can be argued that Batman is by far one of the most advanced and proficient hand to hand combatants in the DC Collective, making him a dangerous and unpredictable opponent in more areas than one from his advanced and enhanced displays of human ability and skill. In fact, Batman knows around 120+ martial art styles and has shown the ability to master even some of the most difficult martial art styles that would take years to learn for the normal human. Equipment Relationships Gallery Category:Humans Category:CEO Category:Leaders Category:Wayne Enterprises employees Category:Batfamily Category:Wayne Family Category:League of Assassins members Category:Vigilantes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Batman Stories